


Little smith

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feanorian week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Some sweet father-son moment. My attempt of portraying Curufin from his good side.For Feanorian week, Day 5 - Curufin.Prompt: Celebrimbor.





	

Door to forge opened violently, almost hitting wall next to it. Little boy, who ran through it barely stopped before table with tools.

"Tyelpe! How many times I told you not to run here? You could be hurt!"

"I'm sorry, dad." His apologetic face could melted anyone's heart.

"It's okay, I'm not angry at you. Just don't do it again." Curufinwë knew he probably should be more strict for his son, but he justr couldn't.

"Maybe you would like to help me today, little one?'" He asked after awhile, when boy still stood there, looking attentively at his work. He was very proud of little Telperinquar's interest in the smithcraft.

Boy nodded enthousiastically.

Curufinwë put down his tools and thought for a moment.

"What do you say about making some small gift for your mother?"

"But it had to be something really nice!"

"I'm sure she would be delighted. Maybe we'll make her a necklace? Or ring? How do you think?"

"Maybe ring? Silver, just like my name! Mommy likes silver..." Tyelpe started to move pieces of metal, and pick up silver ones.

"Good, so firstly we have to prepare alloy" Curufinwë explained, as he choose pieces of silver and copper. "Remember, you can't do good jewelery from clear metals. The right alloy is crucial..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this Celebrimbor - ring reference isn't very clever, nor original, but I couldn't resist. Also, I really didn't have any idea for this day.


End file.
